To Do
This article is about currently pending Wiki-work that still needs to be taken care of. Please try to keep this list updated by deleting whatever you were so kind to attend to. Thank you very much for your time and efforts! Articles consisting of only images, but with no text yet * Industrial Floor * Industrial Non-Skid Floor * Industrial Wall * Industrial Grated Wall * Industrial Light * Wide Industrial Light * Industrial Lamp * Industrial Locker * Industrial Fence * Industrial Gate * Industrial Door * Industrial Ladder * Industrial Bellows * Industrial Gear * Industrial Lever * Industrial Switch * Industrial Table * Industrial Fan * Industrial Number Pad * Industrial LED * Industrial Stairs * Industrial Window * Industrial Vent * Industrial Chimney * Industrial Smoke Stack * Industrial Crowbar - basic information has been added by Heavylemon5454 :) Outdated articles, just spiced up with shiny new up-to-date images http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Arctek_Chest http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Arctek_Chest http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Chest http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Weathered_Wood_Wall http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Banded_Weathered_Wood_Wall http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Lumite_Wall http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Lumite_Wall http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Lumite_Wall http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Corrupted_Stone_Wall Outdated articles Many articles are partly outdated Articles that were updated lately * all armor parts * all swords * all mining cells * all corner blocks for stairs, slopes and roofs * all medieval (colossal castle) blocks and objects * all slopes * all haunted blocks and objects * all roofs * all stairs (checked) The according overview articles (Armor, Weapon, Power Cell) have not been updated yet though! These articles should best be restructured with spreadsheets that should feature links to all single articles if possible. Also many articles will have to be checked after updating all crafted stuff if crafting the according items/blocks is now (still) one of the unlocking requirements for other crafts... After the updates are done we will also have to work through most of the crafting ingredients to then add the crafting recipes that make use of these ingredients. Articles to check for mistakes and typos All of them. All the time. Rinse and repeat... Proposition for crafting and ingredients, by Xoff777 Replace all paragraphs describing how to craft something by a table like that : And add a Section "Used in" for each page of a block/element with a list of elements that can be crafted with a recipe that uses that block/element. Eveaustria (admin): let's talk about possible redesigns after we've finished all the basic updates on the actual "to do" list. For now too many articles are still featuring wrong information ever since they have outdated, and redesigning wrong facts would make no sense. I'm open for design-suggestions by all contributors who are willing to spend hundreds of working hours to redesign hundreds of articles themselves (because I won't). Just please note that deleting useful information from articles made by other contributors is considered vandalism for a reason. For example you can't just drop/delete all the additional information about where/how to obtain the necessary ingredients. Otherwise we will see tons of comments piling up from new (and often young) players again asking about where or how to get the ingredients, like they did in the past...